


Fort Disney Musical

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home to see that you've made a fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Disney Musical

Clint made his way into the tower after a long day of mandatory training. Of course, Steve, Thor, and Nat seemed quite happy about all the extra work, but Tony, Bruce, and himself could really care less. It wasn’t like the three of them needed muscle to fight. Tony had a suit, Bruce had the other guy, and Clint had his arrows. But still they humored the others by training with them and now Clint was sore.

“Honey, I’m home.” Clint said as he stepped off the elevator onto the floor that he shared with you. Instead of being greeted by you, however, he was greeted by a mass amount of blankets set up as a fort.

“Clint! You’re home early!” You said, bouncing out of the fort and kissing his cheek. “I was hoping all the food I ordered would be here first.”

“What’s all this?” He asked, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Well, you had training today and I figured that you would need some cheering up.” You explained. “So I’ve got Disney movies, a fort, and there’s food on the way.” He smiled at you and gently kissed you.

“I love you so much.” He said.

“I love you too.” You said. You pushed him toward the bedroom. “Now go shower! The food will be here soon and you take forever.” He chuckled but went to the bathroom attached to the main bedroom. He took a shower and by the time he was out, the food that you had ordered had arrived.

“There’s so much of it.” He said as his stomach growled.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d want pizza, Chinese, or something else. So I just ordered some things from different places.” He smiled and kissed your cheek.

“What would I do without you?” He asked. You just smiled and pulled him over to the fort. It was built around a table, so all the food could be set up on it. There was a stack of pillows holding up your laptop and a movie was ready to go. The two of you settled in and started watching the movie while snacking.

****

Hours later, the others came looking for you and Clint to ask you to go out to dinner with them. When they walked onto the floor though, they were greeted with something else.

“Love is an open door!” You sang along with Clint. Tony pulled out his phone.

“This is so going on Youtube.” He whispered to Bruce, recording the sound of you and Clint singing Disney music.

“You know they’re going to kill you when they find out, right?” Steve asked Tony as they all snuck out. You two were obviously having too good of a time to be bothered joining them for dinner.

“I’ll cross that road when I come to it Uncle Sam.” Tony said. “Let’s go get shawarma. I didn’t get to fully enjoy it the last time.” With that, they all left, leaving the two of you to your cuddles and Disney movies inside the fort.


End file.
